yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dextra
| anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 19 | gender = female | affiliation = WDC Operation Committee | occupation = WDC Referee | anime deck = Photon Butterfly | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Droite is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. She is Dr. Faker's right-hand woman in the same position as Gauche as well as being one of the committee members responsible for maintaining the World Duel Carnival. Ultimately, her and Gauche's true task during this tournament is searching for "Number" cards. She later joins the World Duel Carnival along with her partner in order to seek revenge on Yuma Tsukumo. Design Appearance Droite has shoulder-length dark purple hair and a lighter purple highlights, with several bangs coming down past her brown eyes. Her Duel Disk is shaped like a butterfly and it resembles III and IV's disks. She also has a special blue Duel Gazer tattoo, like Kite Tenjo, III, IV and her partner Gauche. She is also a Numbers hunter along with Gauche. As for her clothing she wears a pink blouse with a purple undershirt, a white business suit, and purple tights with black spike high heels and an anklet around her right ankle matching the one on Gauche's left wrist. Personality Opposite to Gauche's high-spirited personality, Droite is a very cold-blooded person and serious, scolding Gauche for his more casual behavior. Her personality is also reflected in her Dueling strategy, as she is precise and calm in her tactics. Additionally, she seems to only move in when her opponent is weakened, also representing how she strategizes before she makes a move. This is also seen when she follows Housaku Yasai's actions throughout the World Duel Carnival, only approaching him once she has knowledge on what he's been doing. Although she criticizes Gauche often, she has shown concern for him. Such as when Hart Tenjo unleased his powers while Gauche was in range. Despite her initially cold-blooded personality, Droite has also shown deep concern for Kite when she found out that the Photon Transformation was weakening him, up to the point of urging him to give up the WDC Finals. Etymology "Droite" means "right" in French. This may be a reference to the fact of her being Dr. Faker's "right hand" while Gauche is the "left hand". Her being "right" also symbolizes her behavior towards tasks which have been assigned to her and Gauche as she takes the correct, calm attitude towards the task whereas Gauche gets over-excited and rushes in quickly without thinking beforehand. Biography World Duel Carnival Preliminaries During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival, Droite along with Gauche and Mr. Heartland kept watch over various parts of Heartland City. Seeing the amount of Duelists excited Gauche, but he was quickly scolded by Droite who told him to be more professional. Mr. Heartland then breaks the pair up from arguing. When Kite Tenjo appears, Gauche teases him to which Droite tells him to stop. She then looks at the monitor with the others when a Heartland worker reports that Yuma Tsukumo is causing trouble because his application was refused. Gauche and Droite investigated incidents during the World Duel Carnival, such a Housaku Yasai's Vegetable Death Matches. The tomato juice involved was originally thought to be blood, but they confirm otherwise after Droite tastes some. She along with Gauche then appear before Housaku and Yuma, and despite Yuma protesting that Housaku's Vegetable Death Match was unfair, they certified it as they didn't like Yuma for his behaviour towards Mr. Heartland. Dueling Yuma Tsukumo.]]During the second day of the World Duel Carnival. Droite and Gauche are trying to find the "Number" series when an incident occurs in which many of the contestants are obtaining fake Heart Pieces which appear to melt. When Flip, the cause of the false Heart Pieces appears before Droite and Gauche with a full Heart Piece, Gauche forces Flip to lick his Heart Piece as it would cause the one false piece to melt... When it did, Gauche forced Flip to eat the rest of the pieces, then went to take him into Heartland. Seeing this, Yuma challenged Droite and Gauche to a Tag Duel. Throughout the Duel, Droite and Gauche's strategies manage to overpower Yuma. As the Duel continued, Yuma managed to Summon his "Number 39: Utopia", surprising Droite and Gauche as he holds a "Number" card. To counteract this, Droite Summoned her ace, Photon Papilloperative surprising Yuma as he now knows that she and Gauche are affiliated with Kite. They are in turn surprised to find out that Yuma has Dueled Kite. Yuma gave up hope when they reduced him 100 Life Points, but Astral returned and was briefly visible to everyone watching the Duel. Droite and Gauche identified him (Astral) as the "original Number". Astral helped Yuma execute a winning move and Yuma attacked Droite. Gauche defended her with "Bounzer Guard", resulting in him losing instead of her. After the Duel, Gauche asks Droite not to tell Mr. Heartland about Yuma because he wants to defeat him himself before Kite does. After Hart Tenjo disappeared from Heartland Tower, Gauche and Droite went to look for him via helicopter. After finding him, Gauche blamed Yuma for kidnapping him and when he tries to take Hart back, he creates a powerful energy to force Droite and Gauche to retreat. When they returned, Hart, Yuma and Tori have disappeared. After V kidnapped Hart, Droite and Gauche managed to find Yuma and Tori again. After cornering the two, Kite appeared before them and told them to leave them alone. Despite Gauche's protests, Droite agreed with Kite, and the pair leave via their helicopter. After Kite and Yuma defeated IV and III, Kite returned to the base with Hart to seek medical attention for his little brother. Whilst trying to see his brother, he is stopped by Gauche who stated that he isn't getting past him, while Droite advises them to stop arguing. After seeing how competitive the World Duel Carnival was getting, Droite and Gauche decided to participate in it rather then merely monitoring it and Mr. Heartland allowed it. Droite defeated an unknown Duelist in an alleyway, scaring Flip in the process. She then showed that she has collected several Heart Pieces, despite only entering the tournament on that day. She watched Gauche's Duel with Nelson Andrews, and was happy that her partner won. As Orbital 7 told Kite the results of his test, Droite overheard them. Orbtial 7 stated that if Kite continued to use Photon Transformation at his current rate, he would die. Concerned, Droite approached Kite at the party before the World Duel Carnival finals, urging him to drop out of the tournament. Kite refused. World Duel Carnival Finals During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival finals, Droite arrives in the Duel Coaster Stadium along with Gauche. She notices Yuma getting excited about them and warns him to not be too reckless. She along with the other finalists speed off when Mr. Heartland starts the finals, leaving Yuma behind whilst keeping an eye on Kite due to his health issues. She later begins to follow Tron in the underground section of the Duel Coaster while continuously increasing her Life Points through Spell Point cards such as "Dian Keto the Cure Master". When Kite begins to move in on Tron to Duel him, she intercepts and threatens Kite with a Spell Card that could eliminate him from the tournament, therefore he moves to a different lane. Droite then enters the Jungle Field Duel arena with Tron. Relationships Gauche Although sometimes annoyed by her partner's hot blood and imprudence, they have proven their teamwork is a force to be reckoned with. Although she keeps the relationship in a Professional manner, Gauche has showed a degree of concern over her like when he saved her from the Hope Mars Slash and she was happy when her partner was able to win against Nelson Andrews. Kite Tenjo At the beginning, Droite keeps her cold demeanor towards Kite. This begins to fade when Hart Tenjo is saved from Tron and Kite is in despair, she tells him that even if he was at Hart's side, nothing would change and urges him to calm down. Kite lashes back at Gauche and she simply closes her eyes. In the Heartland Final Ceremony she approaches Kite filled with concern and apologizing for overhearing his body is in a serious condition, Kite replies that it's not good to spy on others; She urges him to retire, even knowing that Hart needs help and the "Numbers" are on the line. Kite replies he can't, V and Tron will appear and he will not lose. Droite is saddened by his resolution. It is noteworthy to point out, that it is the first time that she shows a lot of concern over him, showing she may have a soft spot for him. Deck Droite plays a "Photon Butterfly" Deck utilizing the "Butterspy" archetype with a focus on ATK, DEF and battle position manipulation. Her Deck is spearheaded by "Photon Papilloperative". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters